La raison de la Haine
by TearsOfPen
Summary: !CONCOURS MARINE! Elle le hait mais un jour elle l'a aimé. Que ce cache derrière cette haine?


_Bonjour! Je poste cet OS dans le cadre du concours de __**minimilie**__. Je suis une des dernière à poster son OS (pour ne pas changer^^)._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

_Merci à **Rustal D Amandine**_ pour sa correction!

* * *

_Assit sur la clôture il l'a regardait, il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux comme hypnotisé ou attiré par une force invisible. La bouche sèche, le corps tendu, il détaillait chacun de ses mouvements, le moindre froissement de ses vêtements contre les épis de blés, il écoutait ses rires, sa voix qui fredonnait une berceuse ancienne._

_La petite fille s'avança vers lui, un bouquet de coquelicots qu'elle venait juste de cueillir à la main. L'enfant s'arrêta en face de son ami et plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ?_

_Sa voix était légère, fluette, enfantine, ce qui fit décrocher un sourire à son compagnon. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne et s'abaissa à sa hauteur._

_- Je veux partir._

_A sa réponse elle fit une moue boudeuse et recoiffa rageusement ses cheveux._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois partir ! On est bien ici, si tu veux je demanderais à ma maman de mettre un deuxième lit dans ma chambre pour toi. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra bien !_

_Son interlocuteur sourit un peu plus à ces paroles. Elle était tellement naïve, mais en même temps si mignonne qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher ce rictus._

_- Je sais que tu serais même prête à me prêter ta brosse à dents pour que je reste. Mais je ne veux pas rester, je veux partir, voir le monde, vivre mes propres aventures !_

_Les larmes commencèrent à inonder les yeux de la petite fille et des sanglots encombraient sa voix alors qu'elle lui répondait._

_- Je peux venir avec toi alors ? Je te promets que je serais sage !_

_Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement. Au bout de quelques minutes la voix de la fillette retentit une nouvelle fois._

_- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?_

_L'adolescent ne répondit pas, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras et se diriger vers la ville où se trouvait la maison de la petite._

_Quand ils arrivèrent, la mère de la fillette était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir. Les voyant entrer tous les deux, sa fille en pleurs les bras fermement attachés au cou de son ami, la femme ne dit pas un mot, hochant juste la tête au jeune homme lui donnant silencieusement son accord._

_Délicatement le garçon posa son fardeau sur le lit, s'installa à côté d'elle et remonta la couverture sur leurs deux corps. L'enfant se dépêcha de le reprendre dans ses bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'il fuit._

_- Tu veux toujours partir ?_

_Il ne lui répondit pas, laissant sa main se balader dans ses longs cheveux. Petit à petit, les paupières de la fillette se firent lourdes et c'est les joues marquées par les sillons de ses larmes qu'elle s'endormit._

_Le jeune homme continua pendant une heure à caresser les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait comme une sœur, abandonnant enfin toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues toute la journée._

_Lentement il s'extirpa de son étreinte, sortit du lit pour venir se mettre à genoux juste en face du visage de la fillette. Le jeune homme lui effleura tendrement la joue._

_- Si seulement je pouvais, si seulement je pouvais, je t'emmènerais avec moi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Ce n'était pas une vie pour toi._

_D'autres larmes vinrent dévaler ses joues, pour une fois il n'avait pas honte de pleurer._

_- Je sais qu'on se reverra un jour, en attendant on doit tous les deux vivre notre vie. Je te promets qu'on se reverra._

_Non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour la regarder il sortit de la chambre au papier peint bleu et rose. Lentement, la mort dans l'âme, il descendit les escaliers._

_Depuis la cuisine la mère de la petite le regardait._

_- Tu sais que tu vas lui briser le cœur si tu pars comme ça._

_L'adolescent hocha la tête doucement les yeux rivés sur le sol._

_- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de partir si elle recommence à pleurer et à me supplier de ne pas la laisser._

_La femme hocha la tête et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il sortait de sa maison._

_Le garçon marcha jusqu'au port où son embarcation l'attendait. Sans perdre de temps il monta à bord et largua les amarres. _

_Les larmes recommencèrent à couler pendant qu'il regardait l'île en face de lui devenir de plus en plus petite._

_Il s'en allait tout en ayant conscience que dès que le jour se lèvera, une petite fille hurlerait son nom, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Il savait qu'au fil des jours, ces larmes se tariraient et que ses yeux perdront petit à petit leur éclat, pour finalement en être totalement dénué._

_Il savait qu'en partant il lui briserait le cœur, il le savait car plus il s'éloignait d'elle, plus il sentait le sien se déchirer._

_- Hina…_

* * *

_L'air était irrespirable, on ne voyait pas à un mètre. De grandes flammes s'élevaient dans le ciel laissant sur leurs passages des terres calcinées et une épaisse fumée noire._

_La chaleur était insoutenable, mais il continuait d'avancer sans se démonter pour atteindre son but. L'homme avait déjà traversé la moitié de l'île et jusque là il n'avait que ruines et désolation, sur les côtés comme à l'intérieur des terres pas un seul survivant ne fut trouvé._

_Il sentit son souffle se couper quand il aperçu enfin une petite maison aux briques rouges. Comme les autres elle n'avait pas était épargnée, les murs étaient à moitié effondrés après que des boulets de canon soient entrés en contact avec la façade._

_Même devant cette vue il refusa de laisser couler ses larmes, il ne devait pas s'avouer vaincu avant d'être sûr. C'est pourquoi lentement il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison. _

_Le salon était saccagé, les meubles brisés, de même que les fenêtres. Mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention, il ne voyait que les deux corps allongés sur le sol et le sang qui les entourait. Morts. Il sembla se réveiller de sa transe d'un coup et ne perdit pas une seconde pour courir à l'étage, il grimpa les escaliers, ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche pour se retrouver dans une pièce au papier peint rose et bleu._

_Vide, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Les larmes passèrent la barrière de ses paupières et coulèrent sur ses joues sans retenues. _

_Il passa l'heure qui suivit à fouiller la maison dans l'espoir de trouver une trace d'elle, mais rien. _

_Alors qu'il sortait de l'habitacle, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule secouée de sanglots et sans protester il se laissa guider jusqu'à la rive. De nombreux hommes les attendaient, mais ils ne dirent mots en voyant l'état dans lequel était leur ami. _

_Un grand homme s'approcha d'eux et prit son compagnon dans ses bras en passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges. Il le relâcha bien vite, mais garda le bras sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers ses autres compagnons et déclara d'une voix forte._

_- Nous levons l'ancre ! _

_- Roger, que va-t-on faire de Shanks ?_

_- Il n'a pas besoin de rester là maintenant Rayleigh._

_Le roi des pirates laissa Shanks aux bons soins de son bras droit et partit superviser le départ._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres emmena Le Roux jusqu'au dortoir de l'équipage et le fit assoir sur son lit puis le brun fit de même._

_Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant que le calme soit brisé par la voix faible et enrouée par les pleurs de Shanks._

_- Elle m'avait suppliée de l'emmener, je ne l'ai pas fais, maintenant elle n'est plus là._

_L'homme hocha la tête et parla à son tour._

_- Si tu l'avais emmenée avec toi rien ne dit qu'elle ne serait pas morte avant. _

_- Dans ce cas j'aurais dû être là ! Hurla-t-il en se levant d'un coup._

_Le vieux pirate soupira et sortit sa flasque pour boire une grosse gorgé de rhum._

_- C'était une attaque de pirates, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver, la perte de cette jeune fille n'est pas de ta faute._

_Shanks s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant._

_- Hina…_

* * *

_- Capitaine cette île est remplie de marines !_

_- Dans ce cas vous ferez profil bas._

_Shanks partit dans un grand rire alors que son second, à côté de lui, se contenta d'un sourire. Ils avaient accostés sur cette île de Grand-Line une vingtaine de minutes plutôt et déjà la moitié de l'équipage était ivre, Shanks était lui-même très joyeux. _

_- Tu penses que nous atteindrons Red-Line dans combien de temps Ben ? Demanda Shanks en reprenant son sérieux qui allait de paire avec son grade._

_- Je pense que nous y seront dans deux mois, peut-être plus. Répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre._

_Le capitaine hocha la tête et vit du coin de l'œil le pirate, qu'il avait envoyé se renseigner sur les marines présents sur l'île, revenir. Celui-ci s'assit à la table de son capitaine et commença à parler._

_- Cette île est sous la direction du contre-amiral Claos et des capitaines Litz et Maldoc. Ils ont un effectif de mille sept cents officiers, il y a aussi deux sergents chefs dont il est conseillé de se méfier : Smoker à la fumée blanche, un homme qui a mangé le Moku Moku no Mi, le fruit fumigène, et Hina, une gamine qui a un certain talent à l'épée._

_Shanks se figea en entendant ce nom, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer à part Ben qui connaissait trop bien son capitaine pour que son geste puisse lui échapper. En voyant son ami qui ne réagissait toujours pas il décida de prendre les choses en mains._

_- Je connais toutes les personnes que tu as citées, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cette Hina. Tu as des renseignements sur elle ?_

_Le pirate secoua la tête._

_- Pas grand chose, je sais juste qu'elle est sur cette île depuis peu, elle vient d'être promue et qu'elle a vingt ans à peu près. Ha oui, autre chose, elle était sous la tutelle de Claos depuis toute gamine c'est sûrement pour le rejoindre qu'elle est venue ici._

_Ben lui fit signe de disposer en le remerciant pour son travail et jeta un autre coup d'œil sur son ami. Le Roux n'avait toujours pas réagit. A chaque fois qu'il entendait ce prénom il avait cette réaction et il était très dur de le faire sortir de sa transe._

_- Nous quittons l'île, dit Le Roux d'une voix dure avant de quitter le bar d'un pas rapide._

_Ben le regarda quitter la pièce avant de se tourner vers son équipage qui n'avait toujours pas fait un geste._

_- Vous avez entendu le capitaine, on lève l'ancre. Assurez-vous que nos calles soient pleines._

_Puis il partit à la recherche de Shanks. _

_Le vice-capitaine le trouva dans sa cabine tenant entre ses doigts une photographie le représentant à l'âge de treize ans en compagnie d'une petite fille de sept ou huit ans aux cheveux roses._

_- Comment tu sais que c'est elle?_

_Le pirate ne détourna pas ses yeux de l'image alors qu'il lui répondait._

_- Je me suis renseigné sur le massacre qui avait eu lieu sur son île. C'est la marine qui est arrivée avant nous, elle était déjà partie quand nous sommes arrivés. Plusieurs jours plus-tard il y a eu un article dans le journal disant qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. C'est Claos qui avait été chargé de fouiller l'île._

_Ben constata que son capitaine ne dirait pas un mot de plus alors il quitta la pièce. _

_A la seconde où la porte fut fermée Shanks laissa ses larmes couler pour la première fois depuis la mort de son capitaine._

_- Hina…_

* * *

Ces cheveux roses, Shanks les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il connaissait chacun d'eux, pour y avoir fourré ses doigts tant de fois par le passé.

Alors que son regard ne faisait que suivre cet éclat rose il y a encore quelques secondes, son corps se mit en mouvement sans son autorisation, et avant que le pirate ne reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte qu'il bougeait, sa main était fermement liée au poignet de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Horrifié pas son geste, les yeux du roux restèrent fixés sur sa main alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers l'individu qui l'avait arrêtée dans sa course avec l'idée de lui faire méchamment regretter son action.

Shanks ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur sa dextre, il ne vit pas le regard de la rose. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés dans une expression incrédule. Son regard était traversé par une multitude d'émotions : reconnaissance, peur, tristesse, colère et dégoût.

Mais elle se reprit vite et c'est pour ça que quand Shanks se redressa enfin, il ne vit en elle que de l'indifférence. Comme si il n'était pas là, comme si ce n'était pas lui. Puis finalement il décela l'émotion que tout marine ressentait en présence de pirate : la colère.

Car voilà ce qu'il était désormais pour elle, un pirate, une personne qui ne méritait pas de vivre, qui devait être enfermée. Pour elle, il n'était pas différent des autres pirates, il était même encore pire, c'était un Empereur, un capitaine, quelqu'un qui avait une place réservée dans les plus profondes cellules d'Impel Down.

- Hina…

Sa voix avait sonné désespérée et pour cause. Pendant des années il l'avait cru morte et voilà que maintenant elle était là devant lui. Shanks s'était beaucoup renseigné sur elle quand, il y a trois ans il avait découvert qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de se confronter à elle avant d'avoir vraiment conscience que la petite fille qu'il connaissait était vivante.

Parce que même s'il le savait, s'il avait eu des photos, tout un tas de choses qui le prouve, le pirate ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait rêvé, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, que tout était dans sa tête. Car aussi fort soit-il, la "mort" de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur l'avait anéanti.

- Le Roux.

A l'image de son attitude, Hina avait parlé froidement. Le jeune capitaine fut étonné pendant deux secondes du ton de la rose, mais se reprit vite, elle avait grandit il était normale qu'elle soit différente de _sa_ petite Hina.

- Je t'ai cru morte.

Sa phrase claqua dans le silence de la ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient. La marine détourna le regard ne voulant pas voir le visage triste de Shanks. Mais Le Roux ne fit pas attention à elle car il continua.

- Je t'ai cherchée, mais tu n'étais plus là !

* * *

_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Hina, tout va bien ce passer, il va venir, jamais il ne te laisserait avoir mal et peur, il va venir, il va venir, il va venir._

_La petite fille aux cheveux roses continua de répéter cette phrase pour elle-même d'une voix chargée de sanglot, le visage dévasté par les larmes et la peur. _

_Elle venait de se réveiller dans le champ de blé dans lequel elle aimait jouer. Hina s'était réfugiée dans cet endroit quand sa maman lui avait dit de se cacher après l'arrivée des pirates. La fillette n'avait pas bougé, elle attendait, elle attendait son grand frère. Elle ne désespérait pas._

_En redressant la tête pour fixer l'horizon comme elle le faisait depuis quelques jours déjà elle vit un bateau._

_- Shanks !_

_Le petite reconnaissait ce pavillon et ce bateau pour l'avoir vu tant de fois dans le journal, elle avait même demandé à son père de peindre l'emblème de ces pirates sur le mur de sa chambre. Hina n'avait aucun doute, c'était le bateau de son grand frère, son sauveur._

_- SHANKS !_

_Elle se mit à courir vers la plage aussi vite que ses petites jambes d'enfant de dix ans pouvaient lui permettre. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard au port et vit avec horreur que le navire n'allait pas dans sa direction, il s'en éloignait._

_- SHANKS ! JE SUIS LA ! REVIENS !_

_La petite s'époumonait, elle avait mal à la gorge. Elle tomba à genoux, son nez coulait de même que ses yeux, mais elle resta comme ça, à crier au bateau de revenir, à son frère de venir la chercher. Elle cria même quand le bateau ne fut plus visible, elle criait toujours quand les marines arrivèrent sur l'île trois jours après. _

_Puis elle arrêta quand un homme de la marine, en s'agenouillant devant elle, lui dit qu'il était venu la chercher. C'était un inconnu qui l'avait sortit de ce cauchemar, pas son frère qui lui avait promit de toujours être là pour elle._

_Elle comprit qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur les pirates, la marine, elle, l'avait sauvée._

* * *

La main d'Hina s'écrasa sur la joue de celui qui fut un jour son frère. La colère la submergeait et n'arrivant plus à se contrôler elle hurla.

- Me chercher ?! Tu dis m'avoir cherchée ! Mais où étais-tu quand j'avais faim, peur ? Si tu m'avais vraiment cherchée tu te serais retourné au moment où je t'hurlais de faire demi-tour et de revenir me chercher !

"_Elle était là."_

Il ne put penser que ça alors qu'il l'écoutait hurler, elle l'avait attendue.

Finalement il ne pensa plus à rien, elle était là et pour lui seul ça comptait. Il la prit donc contre lui en plongeant la main dans ses cheveux roses. Hina ne bougea pas, trop surprise pour faire le moindre geste, puis elle réalisa où elle était. Elle ne se dégagea pas pour autant, profitant de cette étreinte donnée par l'homme qu'elle détestait, mais qui restait tout de même la seule famille qu'elle avait.

Pour donner le change et ne pas montrer qu'elle appréciait le câlin, la marine garda le corps rigide et ses bras le long des flans.

Après une minute elle le repoussa avec une expression indignée. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à cette expression, car ils savaient que l'étreinte avait était trop longue pour mettre ça sur le coup de la surprise. Ils avaient apprécié être dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme avant.

- Le Roux, tu es un pirate et cette île est remplit de marins alors tu ferais mieux de partir.

Sur cette phrase, la rose tourna le dos à Shanks et commença à partir.

- Je suis très heureux que tu ailles bien petite sœur ! Dit Le Roux en la regardant s'éloigner.

Avec un sourire il se laissa glisser au sol une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.

- Hina...


End file.
